


Looking Beyond The Image

by DragonfireDancer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonfireDancer/pseuds/DragonfireDancer
Summary: She's known he was little, she knows all about how he covers up his emotions with his masks. She's stood by him as chases the other girls. No matter how much it hurts her, she will alaways ne there for him. After she receives a call from Pepper, she cuts her trip short and came to his rescue. Now it's up to her to show the others how much more he is, more then what they see.





	1. Chapter 1

   

**Chapter 1**

 

 

     She looked at him through his glass walls, she was sent here by Pepper, knowing that she was the last resort.   
"Ms. Higurashi I'm afraid Sir has told me that your override code is no longer usable." Jarvis told her as she stared at the man who was hunched over one of his lab tables. Sighing she turned to look at the camera.

    "Jarvis I don't care what he told you, both you and I know that I could get in there without even breaking a sweat, now let me in." She crossed her arms over her chest while giving the AI an menacing glare. She gave a smile when Jarvis let her in. Walking over to Tony she placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to spin around and aim a punch to her face. Which she easily caught.

  "Woe there Tony it's just me," she placed both hands on his shoulders and forced him to look at her in the eyes.   
"Calm down it's just me, okay no one else is here but me." She spoke in a soothing voice which caused him to relax, and look at her clearly. Realizing what had happened he quickly picked up his playboy Tony act.

   "Well hello there Kagome and don't you just look ravishing today." He gave her his mind numbing smile which she was sad to say worked on her better than anyone else.   
"Cut the shit Tony, Peps is worried so is Rhodey and the rest. Whats wrong?" Crossing her arms she gave him a look, that she had given to him a thousand times before. One that meant she would not leave him alone till he told her the truth about what was bothering him. Clearing off a spot on his desk she hopped up and sat down facing, while turning his chair so he was facing her as well. 

  "He's right you know, Capsicle I would Just cut the wire, because i'm nothing without the suit Kags. Nothing but a pathetic genius who can't do anything right to save his life. Yet the world doesn't know that and thank god for that. I still have nightmares and they are driving Pep away, because she can't handle it anymore Kags." She saw the tears shine in his eyes, and just leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around him.  _' I'm going to kill that man.'_ her thoughts quieted when Tony wrapped his arms around her. 

   "That's why I'm here Tony to make everything better." 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Kagome walked up the stairs. She had just gotten Tony to leave his lab when the call came in that they needed to assemble, that had been two hours ago. And when they got back Jarvis had so kindly informed her that Steve and Tony were hashing it out.  _' If that man made all the work I've done to help Tony vanish, I'm going to make him wish he had stayed frozen.'_ She opened the door to the kitchen where she knew they would be. When she entered she saw that Thor was trying to get them to stop and gave a small smile.  _'Never thought I would be thankful to a God,'_ Turning to look for the others she saw that Dr.Banner was trying to calm himself down so he does not Hulk out. Barton was sitting in a chair by the counter nursing a head wound, while Romanov helped him with bandaging him up, while turning to glare at the two who were arguing.

   "What the hell is going on here" Walking towards the two who stood in the middle of the room. Steve's face was turning red and Tony did not look any better. The others in the room noticed her and stared,  _'oh that's right , they don't know who I am.'_ Steve did not notice her as he continued to yell at Tony. Tony who did notice relaxed slightly knowing that he would have more to worry about with her, than the man who stood in front of him.   
"You are no hero Tony so just stay out of our way." Everyone froze when the words came out of Steve's mouth, they knew that he just crossed a that you should never cross. "Fine" the words sounded hollow as Tony spoke, his eyes showing the pain that only people who where trained to notice would see. Tony turned and walked away, passing Kagome. Heading straight for his lab. 

    Kagome's eyes hardened on Steve. "Jarvis call Pepper, tell her that my progress has been halted and that she should stay in Malibu for a few more nights." Her eyes never leaving the man  that stood a few feet from her. "Would you like me to call anyone else Ms. Higurashi?" Everyone in the room was completely silent still trying to process what had just happened. "Yes, can you call Rhodey as well? And inform him that I may be late for the meeting, thank you Jarvis and get me the new override codes sent to my phone please." 

  "Of course Ms. Higurashi." Her phone beeped in response. Walking towards the Captain, she saw that Thor was about to step in front of him. Turning her glaze on to him, "Oh that would not be a very wise move Macho Man." Her eyes flashing with an underlining threat that only he as a God would know. He stepped back and allowed her to pass. The others raised their eyebrows at that, they had never seen Thor back off so quickly. "You are a complete ass hole Captain." She spat out as she stood in front of him. 

  "Ms. I don't know what you are talking about, nor do I know who you are but you do not have any knowledge in what just happened -" Steve began to say before he was cut off by a laugh. " Oh that's right Mr. America doesn't like when people stand up ti him does he." She broke off as she took a step closer and her eyes flashed pink. "Well let me tell you what I know  _Cap._ You just picked up all the work I had done and flushed it down the drain." She saw the look of confusion on his face and laughed, the laugh was filled with pain, which made both Romanov and Barton flinch at.  " You didn't know did you? Oh that's rich. Tony had been in his lab for two weeks. I had just gotten him out when he got the call, now thanks to you. He's going to be down there a lot longer." As if on cue loud music began to play from Tony's lab. With that she spun around and started to walk towards the door that led to the lab, before she stopped and walked over to the archer and his partner. 

   "Hawkeye follow me, you need to get that wound looked at. Widow if you could be as kind at to help the poor man up and follow me." She stared to lead the two ti the door, knowing that they would be making a pit stop at her room before she continued to the lab. Before she stopped at the sound of Steve's voice. "Just who are you?" 

 She turned to look over her shoulder giving him a playful smile. "Oh I'm just someone who cares dearly for our Man of Iron and let me tell you a secret. If you piss me off by hurting him anymore then you already have, Loki will be like a child compared to what I will do." And with that she led the two assassins away.

__

* * *

 

    

    She opened the door to her room letting the two enter before she did. Closing the door behind her, she showed them to the table and helped Romanov set Barton down. Going to the cupboard that sat beside the table and pulled out her medical kit which made the two look at her in question. She gave a sot chuckle "I fix up Tony and Rhodey more than I would like to, half the time I think they abuse my medical degree." Romanov gave a soft smile, she had spent enough time with Tony to know that he would do that. "How come we've never met you?" Kagome looked up at Romanov as she sat in front of Barton and removed the make shift bandage that was on his head.  "You've never met me before because I was overseas with Rhodey, and no I'm not really Military. I just have more experience in the field than most of doctors, but that doesn't mean I can't fight." Romanov nodded before sitting down and grabbing Barton's hand, watching the girl work. It was a few minutes before she was done fixing up Barton's wound. 

  "There he should be fine, now you two can stay in here for as long as you like. Oh I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way." She smiled as she stood up which surprised the two. Barton smiled at her "Thanks I just may take you up on that, I'm too tired to go back up there, I'm Clint Barton and this is Natasha Romanov." Natasha nodded her head in thanks to Kagome, who smiled in return. "Now I have to go deal with Tony." Kagome turned towards the door, and left leaving the two assassins to think about what she said to the Captain. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Chapter 3**

 

She entered the lab and walked over to Tony, who was just sitting at his desk staring at the new Iron Man suite he was making, "Tony…" she spoke softly in a tone she only ever reserved for him. Not that he knew that but she was sure Jarvis did and she knew the AI would keep that secret for her. She sighed when he didn't even acknowledge her and moved over to lean on the table next to him. The music picked up again, playing loud enough to make her wonder how he wasn't deaf yet. They sat in silence for a few moments until she decided that she liked her hearing to much to lose it.

   "Jarvis turn down the music to a reasonable level please." The music instantly was more bearable "why are you here Kagome" she was surprised at the sound of his voice he had never used such an angry tone with her or even directed it at her. "What do you mean Tony?" her voice was hesitant, she hated how vulnerable he made her feel. He whipped around to face her, his eyes showing the anger that his face hid, "I meant exactly what I said why are you hear. I don't need you here nor do I want you here. Jarvis Kagome has no more need of the override codes that you gave her please change them." Kagome stared at the man before her in shock, he had never acted this way towards her,

   "Tony I get that you are angry but there is no need for you to take it out on me, I'm your friend." Tony scoffed at the word friend and turned around to face the new addition to the Iron Man family. "Jarvis call Pepper and tell her that Ms. Higrashui has finished what she came here to do."  
"is that all Sir?"  
"No in fact turn the music up I don't want to hear myself think." And the music was back to the volume it was at before she came in to the room.

    She stared at Tony's back, unshed tears in her eye. Pulling out her phone, she found the name she was looking for and typed a simple message as best she could with her vision blurred by tears. "If that's what you want I will leave," she shouted over the music.

  "Yes that is what I want, I want you to leave the building."

   The words hit her like a bullet. "I've given my room to Clint and Natasha so they can rest." With that, she turned and left. She walked passed her room and up to the kitchen. She stood behind the door for a few moments to calm herself down, knowing that everyone was still in the kitchen for it also was the main area. After making sure there was no evidence that she had been crying, she opened the door and walked in. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Noticing that Clint and Natasha had joined the group and that Rhodey was there as well, she gave them a smile that almost slipped when she saw who rushed in to the room.

   "Kags you're a miracle worker." Pepper ran up to the girl, gave her. A hug and pulled away to look at her "Pepper how did you get here so fast?"

  "Well I was already in the area when I got the first call and I was just about to leave the business meeting when I got the second, thanks so much" the ginger haired woman stated happily before running off to the lab.

  Everyone was staring at her once again. "Kages you didn't call her the second time did you." She was pulled from her thoughts by the familiar voice.

  "Of course I did why would you ask that Rhodey." She gave him the look that he knew all too well.

  "I've known you long enough to know what you do and I read you better than you might think." His voice made her want to break down again but she refused to in front of people she just met. She just smiled her perfect smile and shook her head before turning towards the two assassins.

  "You two can stay in my room for however long you need to, I'm giving you my floor that Tony built for me, it has an archery range and a training room for the both of you to use.". She smiled at the two of them and chuckled slightly at the looks on their faces, tuning towards the other three. "Cap your floor is above mine. It has a gym in it for you to work out, Banner yours is a level below mine and has your dream lab in it, Thor yours is above the Cap's and has a fully stocked supply of pop tarts in the kitchen. Jarvis can lead you all to your rooms."

  "Ms. Higurashi I don't think-"

  "Jarvis I'm using the override code, I don't care if you refuse to take it I'll use Rhodey's, you will show them to their rooms, we both want the best for Tony, he needs to learn and they need to see."  
"there is no need for the override codes Ms. Higurashi. I am sorry"  
"It's not your fault Jarvis just keep me updated if you can. Well good night to all of you it was nice meeting you.".

  With that, she turned to leave with Rhode. Before she got to the door, she stopped and turned around and gave them a broken smile." And Cap, that threat still stands." Afterwards, both her and Rhodey where out the door.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Chapter 4**

 

 

 

 

 

She sat beside Rhodey as he drove them back to his place, she let the tears reach her eyes, but she didn't want to cry in a car, she wanted to sit in the shower and break down then. They pulled in to the drive way of his home and walked into the house. He turned to her, "Kage's what happened?" seeing that the only reply he was going to get was just the silence as she bowed her head to look at the ground he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder while the other went under her chin to draw her face up to look at him.

"Kagome talk to me." When he saw the tears in her eyes he wanted to go back over to Tony's and punch him in the face. "he told me that I wasn't needed there Rhodes, for the first time since we've known each other he yelled at me, he told me to leave." She broke down and Rhode just held her and let her cry. _Damnit Tony you are too blind for someone who is supposed to be a genius._ After a couple hours he had moved them to the couch, he looked down when he no longer felt her shaking, and saw that she was asleep, giving a soft smile he picked her up and carried her in to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, he was getting up to leave when her hand shot out and grabbed his hand, turning to look at her. He saw the desperate look on her face and walked over to the other side of the bed before pulling his uniform off. He lay down on the bed not caring that he was in his boxers and wife beater. Kagome snuggled in to him and he pulled the covers over them. He then turned his head and kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep.

Kagome woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. While rubbing her eyes she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island. She smiled as he gave her a mug of coffee and a plate of bacon then leaned back against the counter that was across from her.

"So what are you going to do now?" she looked up at him while taking a sip of her coffee, she closed her eyes "I'm going to do what I promised him I would do and what I will always do, be there in the background keeping the playing field in my favor." She gave him a cheeky smile and he smiled back shaking his head. He put his mug of coffee down before walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder "I'm going to change then we'll head back to the tower for your stuff how does that sound?" she turned her head to look at him and smiled as the tone of his voice was soft and caring, "yeah that sounds good I want to check Clint's wound as well but I'm stealing the shower so you'll have to wait for it."  
"I covered that while you were sleeping Kage's". With a smile on his face he watched her run to the shower oblivious to what he had said. Shaking his head he walk to his room.

The car the ride to Tony's was quiet. Rhodey knew that she was just putting on a mask, one better than the one that Tony wore. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as they pulled up to the tower. Despite what she might think he could see right through her. Sighing quietly, he reluctantly followed her into the building.

The elevator doors opened, causing everyone in the room to look over at them, and much to their surprise Rhodey and Kagome exited the elevator. They walked in to the common area.  
"Ms. Higrashui what are you doing here?" Steve asked they had no expected her to come to the tower today, not after the way she looked last night. Kagome smiled at the tall blond man and walked over to where Clint was sitting, with Natasha.  
"I am here because I left some of my things in my room which I need to grab and I wanted to check on Clint's wound and Rhodey here offered me a ride here." Her voice was pleasant which surprised most of the people around them, the last time she had seen them her voice had been hard. She was peeling back the bandage she had place on his wound when the elevator door opened again. Everyone but Kagome looked over to see who it was.

Kagome could feel Pepper and Tony's aura before the elevator doors had even opened, she continued on with her work on Clint until she realized that she had not brought any bandages,  
"Here you are Ms. Higurashi." Looking up she saw that Banner was standing beside her with a box of bandages, giving him a smile she took what she needed and began to redress Clint's wound all the while feeling Tony's glare on her back.

"There all cleaned up, it should be healed up in a few more day's but if you feel like something's wrong tell Jarvis and he'll call me okay." She gave a pointed look to Clint who nodded slowly. Turning around she walked over to the kitchen to throw the old bandages out when her path was blocked by Tony.  
"Oh hello Tony I didn't realize that you had come up." She forced the cheer into her voice as she side stepped him and continued to head towards her destination.

"Bull shit."

Everyone in the room froze at the hostile sound in Tony's voice, Rhodey and Pepper stopped their conversation as did the rest of the avengers. Kagome paused at the sound of his voice, her back straightened, her old training began to kick in. Placing the bandages on the counter she turned to face him, her eyes hardening.

"Oh and why would that be bull shit?" Tony's eyes flared with annoyance not caring that there were people in the room he walked up to her.

"You knew I was coming up here with Peps before I even told Jarvis to come to this floor so cut the shit." Rhodey took a step closer to the two wanting to be closer in case one of them lost control and threw a punch. The others were confused by what Tony had said, and only Thor knew what he meant.

"You want me to cut the shit fine, I'll cut it, in fact I'll just start being brutally honest from now on." She heard Tony laugh and caught the look Rhodey gave her out of the corner of her eye. Her fists clenched, locking her jaw she refused to throw the first punch. "I have never lied Tony, not to you, Pepper or Rhodey and you know that." Seeing the look in his eyes she knew that he was going to throw the first punch and that It would be a low blow.

"Do I, wow that's weird because I was under the impression that everyone you love has been lied to from day one." Kagome looked at him and walked out of the room, Natasha saw the look on her face and followed after the girl.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled knowing that was a soft subject for Kagome

"What the hell man she has never once lied to you about anything. You need to stop now, before you do something that you will regret for the rest of your life." Rhodey was now in Tony's face. Glaring at the man he called a friend not understanding why he was taking out all his anger on Kagome.

 


End file.
